Night Flowers
by LikeableTarsier
Summary: A “Random Final Fantasy 7 Yaoi Pairing Generator” crackfic. Cloud and Rude in Wutai.


A "Random Final Fantasy 7 Yaoi Pairing Generator" crackfic. Keyword: **experiment**. I switched pov a lot while I was writing without realizing it... I hope it isn't too awkward.

Night Gladiolus _(Gladiolus tristus)_ features creamy yellow blossoms with an intensely spicy night fragrance. It symbolizes strength of character, sincerity, generosity, and natural grace.

* * *

**Night Flowers  
**

The day had been an eventful one, what with chasing Yuffie around Wutai to get their materia back, and having a second encounter with Don Corneo. And then thinking that they would have to face the Turks as well, only to have Reno declare that they were still on vacation. So, Cloud wasn't surprised to find Rude sitting at the bar in the dimly lit Turtle's Paradise. He was, however, surprised to see that Reno and Elena weren't with him.

The pub was mostly empty, too. Other than a Wutaian couple sharing a table in a discrete corner, he and Rude were the only customers. Cloud sat down with a relieved sigh, two stools away from Rude. It was far enough that they could ignore each other, but close enough that they could talk if they so chose. He wasn't sure why they'd want to, except that he thought he'd seen Rude glance at him briefly on the windy face of Da-chao, with a discomfited expression on his face as he asked Reno if they were on. Cloud snorted into the tumbler of whiskey he had ordered. He was imagining things.

"Hard day?" Rude's deep, unfamiliar voice rumbled.

Cloud looked over at the bald Turk, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said quietly, downing his whiskey and signaling for another.

"So, ah, you were worried about Elena?" Cloud asked, not wanting to let the Turk's conciliatory gesture go to waste.

Rude turned his face, unreadable, in Cloud's direction.

"You were worried about the ninja," he eventually said.

Cloud chuckled, wondering briefly if Rude was any easier to read without the sunglasses.

"No, she just had our materia. Yuffie can take care of herself, despite her whining," Cloud said, although he wasn't really sure. Maybe Yuffie _hadn't_ taken rope escape lessons seriously. Hades knew _he_ wouldn't have stuck around with the Don if he could get away.

"... You seemed uncomfortable," Rude pointed out.

"I had an unpleasant run in with Don Corneo just before the Sector 7 plate..." Cloud trailed off. It was better not to touch on that subject, he decided, while the uneasy peace between them held.

Rude's silence had a distinctly curious edge to it. The Turk took a sip of his drink, a milky-looking cocktail in a small glass.

"How did you get in to see him?" Rude asked, fairly sure he know what had happened. Cloud had that rare sort of attractiveness that wasn't particularly androgynous, but could manage to be either masculine or feminine. Rude could easily imagine the blonde man in a dress and makeup. Cloud's embarassed blush confirmed his guess. He hid the amused twitch of his lips with another sip from his glass.

"I couldn't let Tifa and Aeris go alone, and there was no other girl we could ask... I didn't think I'd pass _that_ well, though," Cloud said, with half a chuckle.

"He picked you?" Rude questioned, once again supressing the urge to grin.

Cloud shuddered, studying his sepia-toned reflection in his glass before taking another swallow.

"It was terrifying," he said. "I told him I was sleeping with Barret to keep him from jumping me."

"Are you?" Rude asked.

Cloud spluttered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"What? No, Barret isn't gay," he said, his tone clearly expressing his disbelief that Rude even had to ask.

Rude raised a peirced eyebrow, deliberately.

"Ah, dammit," Cloud muttered, blushing again. "I think I've had too much to drink."

Rude snorted. It took a lot more than two tumblers of whiskey to get a Soldier tipsy, and they both knew it.

"I'll walk you home," he said, playing along, even though _he_ had probably had too much to drink.

"What? You don't have to," Cloud grumbled, finishing his drink.

"C'mon," Rude said, standing up and tossing a was of gil on the bar, enough to cover both of their drinks. He put a hand on the blonde's bare shoulder and steered him out of the pub.

Night in Wutai was refreshingly crisp and unpolluted. Rude took advantage of it, leaning back on the fence which overlooked the small stream that ran through the town, to look up at the stars. He felt the fence give a little as Cloud settled next to him, not touching but close enough that Rude could feel his body heat in the cooling air. He glanced over, surprised to see that Cloud was looking down at the moon reflected in the water, rather than at the original suspended in the sky.

"Burly guys your type?" Rude asked, to break the silence.

"Huh?" Cloud looked at him, puzzled.

In the dim illumination streaming from the windows of the Turtle's Paradise, Rude could see how unnaturally bright Cloud's eyes were.

"Barret," Rude said, speaking softly.

"Oh."

Cloud looked back at the water, wrapping his arms around himself and leaning his elbows on the wood.

"I wouldn't know... what my type is," he murmured, almost inaudibly.

Rude was pretty sure it was embarrassment, not the tranquil, richly perfumed atmosphere around them, that had Cloud so quiet.

"Never kissed anyone?" he asked, careful to keep his tone neutral.

Cloud turned his face away self-consciously, shoulders tense.

"Hey," Rude whispered, reaching for Cloud, giving him enough time to back away if he wanted to. He ran his hand slowly, so carefully, through Cloud's soft hair.

Cloud's eyes were so blue and fragile that it hurt to have them focused on his face. Rude drew the blonde to him and leaned down, inches from Cloud's face. He pulled his sunglasses off with one hand, and met Cloud's gaze.

"This okay?" he asked.

Cloud moaned, leaning into Rude. Their lips met in a ghost of a kiss. Rude ran his mouth over Cloud's before pressing more firmly and opening, ever so slightly. Cloud gasped, lips opening under his. Rude inhaled deeply, the spicy scent of night gladiolus filling his nostrils. Rude slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth, just enough to wet both of their lips, before drawing back. Cloud was trembling and breathless. Rude pulled him close, holding him within the circle of his arms.

"Thank you," Cloud mumbled into his chest.

Rude tightened his grasp briefly, then let go.

"You still gonna walk me home," Cloud asked, just a flicker of mischief visible in his eyes as he glanced at Rude.

"Of course," Rude said.

"Cloud leaned gently into his shoulder. Rude could feel the warmth seeping into his skin through the sleeve of his jacket.

"Not just yet," Cloud said, smiling peacefully.


End file.
